


Chocolate Pants

by nicefinalbeam (sparkleboom)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleboom/pseuds/nicefinalbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might rain. Ohno and Nino are squishy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as an entry to the [ohmiyaday](http://ohmiyaday.livejournal.com) Valentine's contest.

"It might rain."

It was when conversation turned to weather, to a topic that anyone and everyone could discuss with no passion and no strings attached, that he discovered that he was probably in deeper than he could have guessed. Which was not saying much, considering he'd have never predicted this turn of events in the first place. Even so, the way that Ohno's mouth shaped itself into a perfect o, an expression of intrigue hidden behind rounded lips, it was enough to alert Nino to the fact that he'd actually somehow missed the part where he'd fallen. He was now staring love in the face without a proper introduction, unless years of friendship was supposed to count as such.

There was a hand to hold and a name to whisper in the fleeting moments before confession, the seconds shared together before they could never go back, but Nino wasn't positive he could bring himself to face that kind of pressure. Not while drunk on revelations, disoriented by the part of his brain that still seemed to ask, " _but what the hell are you doing_?"

Surely, everyone observing would get it all wrong, relying on effect and completely neglecting cause. Nino was the one to initiate the bumping of knees, the sharing of space, the messages sent as a means of exaggeration of affection, the many things they had that made them Ohno and Nino, a relationship that demanded reaction and opinion but never truly revealed itself in full.

But Ohno had been the one to seduce. Playful whispers in his ear, encouraging smiles at even the most stupid of ideas, a habit of returning to the world as soon as Nino reached his side, talking and laughing as if he'd never been away at all.

"It's not even cloudy," he responded with just the slightest tilt of his head, and Nino thought his love might have just been a preemptive appreciation for Ohno's ability to follow this conversation without becoming instantly bored.

Then again, _not_ having to think so hard might have been, in this case, a blessing in disguise. The fact that Nino had managed to convince Ohno over the years that ass groping was a one sided activity was just another example of fate smiling upon him. This way, the tiny box, the horribly obvious square that was currently protruding from his back pocket, was safe from an early discovery. There was a chance he might get out of having to reach for it at all, if all bravery (or insanity) fled before the day was through.

"But I brought my best cards with me," Nino informed him, remembering to pat his front pocket and not the back where he'd normally let them rest, "and if they get wet at all, it's at least three tricks ruined. I have a business Oh-chan. It's not the time to take risks."

Ohno raised an eyebrow and Nino smirked, well aware that Ohno was the one chosen to suffer for his sudden free time. Time that had allowed him to master a hobby that happened to require an audience for practice. It was inevitable, really, after Ohno had mentioned more than once that he'd never take Nino out ocean fishing for fear of getting him sick, releasing Nino from the obligation he would have eventually gotten around to feeling.

It might have been the free time, in hindsight, that had really brought all of this on. The uncomfortable sense of solitude that invaded his life when work was slim, forcing him to think on the people he wanted near him the most. But more likely, it was the way Ohno hadn't seemed to be suffering at all, magic unlocking not only a hidden talent in Nino, but a side of Ohno that he'd never had a chance to experience. Expressions of surprise and genuine interest on Ohno's face that had reached the part of Nino with unspoken insecurities and warmed him from the inside out.

"I can't bring you inside. Mom doesn't really want it," Ohno warned with a tone far from final, a hint of a desire that gave Nino more hope than reasonable.

"Then don't let me in. I came by force," Nino suggested, his nervous smile immediately replaced by a painfully wide grin as Ohno stepped aside and let him through, mumbling about his parents being out for the day anyway (a convenient coincidence that had Nino wiping sweaty palms upon his jeans).

"We should go to my room. You can touch what you want in there," Ohno made his own suggestion, yawning in time to miss Nino's bright red ears.

He'd only been in Ohno's home a minute and already his thoughts alerted him to danger, Ohno's words taking on the meanings his subconscious formed for them instead of what they were supposed to convey. Of course, the less Nino came in contact with, the less Ohno's mother could complain about later. It made perfect sense. At least, this way, he caught a glimpse into the private world of his bandmate, and despite how comfortable they were with each other, it was one of the only bandmate's homes he'd not managed to see over their ten years together. It was exciting for that reason, nothing else he needed to mention.

"Oh-chan," Nino spoke softly, glancing around Ohno's room as if expecting something to jump out at him from behind furniture, or _anything_ that could be considered even vaguely interesting, "is this why you never have us over? Afraid we'll find out you actually _don't_ have a personality?"

"What do you mean?" Ohno asked, displaying only a faint hint of a frown as he pointed toward the small table covered in fishing magazines.

"Where's all your art or... DVDs or posters or something?"

He might have been a little disappointed, not that he'd admit he was looking for something to sway him one way or another on this whole complicated issue. A subscription to a men's magazine mixed in with the fishing ones, or a secret collection of video games (though the first was much more likely, and probably preferable for helping him make a firm decision).

"I mostly just sleep in here," he admitted with a shrug, emphasizing his point by slipping into his bed and pulling the covers up to his chin, an action Nino might have yelled at him for if he weren't so tempted to join him. Which he did, after a lengthy half-a-second of contemplation.

"What did you come here for?" Ohno added a moment later, one arm snug around Nino's waist.

"Aiba said he'd be the first one to get invited to the Ohno house. He won't be wrong this way, but it'll still bother him that I know more than he does," Nino answered, though he couldn't explain why his lie was so... prepared. The guilt, or perhaps the sharp corners of the box digging into his backside, made him sigh and reach for Ohno's arm.

"What?"

"I had something I thought you might want."

"You could have given it to me at work," Ohno said, but Nino knew he wasn't trying to make it seem as if he were upset by Nino's visit. It was a simple statement of truth.

"I just had a hunch that today would be better."

It was about the time he was hoping to be smooth, though his stomach churned with nerves and somewhere, in the back of his mind, he figured it might actually be creepy to confess in bed, for several reasons that he chose to ignore. Well, perhaps not chose to ignore, but was quick to forget, as hands reached his back pocket and felt the warm squish of something that was no longer solid - of a box whose contents had seeped through.

Ohno was watching him carefully, confusion and amusement presented with a mere twitch of his lips, pressing himself closer to Nino's side and chuckling under his breath.

"Problem?"

"I think my pants are covered in chocolate."

Ohno blinked and Nino grimaced, wiggling in discomfort and trying to lighten the atmosphere by giggling nervously and holding his hand out to Ohno as proof. Maybe, if he played it off as a random occurrence and not the result of a plan gone awry, there'd be no difficult questions. He'd never have to finish what he'd started.

"I thought you didn't like sweets much," was all Ohno said before grinning widely and taking Nino's outstretched hand, lifting it to his mouth to kiss melted chocolate from his small fingers.

"Ah, Oh-chan, you don't want to do that. That hand was in my pocket! It was against my ass just a second ago!"

"Your pants will need to be washed," Ohno stated the obvious, his own hand clasping Nino's before he could fully pull it back, "So, really, you should probably take them off."

It could have made his heart stop or his face turn red, or maybe stirred up the lust that Nino had already sensed from the time he'd knocked on Ohno's door that afternoon, but it felt more like the relief of some strange and spontaneous struggle come to a close.

"Really?" he teased, though he hid his face in his hands to calm his own nerves, "You're really just going to go with that?"

"You were already in my bed," Ohno pointed out, as if it made all the sense in the world.

"I took the time to do this properly, you know! Thought about it for days before I even came here. A whole day off I could use for something else. I had a speech ready and everything, _and_ I brought you chocolate," Nino scolded, though he was pushing himself out of his jeans, Ohno's smile bright and steady to his left.

"My love is just as serious as yours," Ohno defended himself immediately.

He rolled partly on top of Nino, pressing close and kissing him gently, lips soft and tasting a bit of sugar. If it was only to prove a point, Nino honestly didn't mind, but that might have been because Ohno had also removed his shirt.

"Happy Valentine's," Nino spoke quietly, palm flat against Ohno's chest, trying his very best to keep his composure.

Until a few hours later, when rain sounded on the roof, and Nino jumped up and out of bed to proclaim his victory. Throwing up his arms, shouting out in celebration. Succumbing to his happiness and forgetting he was still nude. Eventually turning red, slinking back beneath the blankets.

Ohno laughed and covered Nino's body with his own.


End file.
